1.Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a mechanical joint and, more particularly, to a mechanical joint with a fastener securing, for example, a composite component to a metal component.
2. Background Information
Various types and configurations of mechanical joints are known in the art. However, many of these mechanical joints cannot be utilized for securing a composite component to a metal component since many composite materials, due to their inherently brittle nature, can be particularly susceptible to damage when subjected to bolt loads.
There is a need in the art for an improved mechanical joint which can be used for, among other things, securing a composite component to a metal component without subjecting the composite to the highly concentrated bearing stresses created by fastener preload and additional bolt loads created by thermal expansion of the components being fastened together.